Prior art material handling discharge chutes exist primarily in one of two designs. As shown in the prior art depiction in FIG. 1 of a fixed chute design, a single chute body 4 is fixed in position with its upper opening positioned below a supply source 2, which may be a conveyor or a crusher, for example. The lower discharging end of the chute is positioned above a second conveyor 6 or other receiver such as a cargo vehicle. This simple chute design allows a relatively high angle of material descent through the chute.
Where the supply material is required to be discharged onto more than one conveyor 6 or other receiver, the fixed chute of FIG. 1 would require unbolting of the chute 4 at its upper and lower ends, rotation and repositioning over another conveyor 8 or other receiver using a hoist, rigging or crane, and reattachment at its upper and lower ends in the new position, as depicted in FIG. 3. This repositioning exercise may be expensive and lengthy, requiring shut down of materials delivery to the chute for an extended period.
As shown in FIG. 2, there exist pant-leg chutes 12 which provide dual discharge ends having a common receiving portion. Materials flow may be selectively directed to first or second discharge ends of the chute by selectively positioning a gate from a first position blocking a first discharge end to a second position blocking a second discharge end. This design permits relatively quick transition from one discharge chute 6 to another 8. However, the pant-leg design necessitates a relatively low angle of descent for the materials passing through the chute. This may result in frequent blockage of the chute for large component materials or wet materials. The gate also may not reposition correctly, for example if material falls into a position to prevent proper seating of the gate, resulting in continued discharge of materials to the incorrect conveyor.